Carduelis psaltria
El jilguero aliblanco, jilguero de Lesser, capita negra, chirulí o chisga (Carduelis psaltria) es un pequeño pájaro de la familia Fringillidae que habita en América. Es pariente del jilguero canario y del jilguero gris con los cuales conforma el clado Spinus del género Carduelis en sentido estricto. Descripción Mide entre 10 y 11 cm de longitud y pesa en promedio 9,5 gramos.Peterson et al. (1990), Sibley (2000) Presenta dimorfismo sexual y polimorfismo. Hay una progresiva variación clinal de la talla, de los más pequeños al noroccidente a los más grandes en el suroriente, siendo más notoria la diferencia entre las hembras. Hay también una notoria variación entre subespecies en el tamaño de la capucha y capa negra de los machos que parece obedecer también a cambios clinales en la frecuencia alélica.Willoughby (2007) [[Archivo:Carduelis psaltria.jpg|thumb|left|Macho de C. psaltria en Borrego Springs (California).]] Los machos se reconocen por el amarillo brillante de su cuello, pecho y vientre y las notorias bandas blancas en las alas y cola. El color obscuro de la cabeza y parte superior incluye el exterior de los oídos y puede variar de negro brillante a pardo o aceitunado. El negro es más obscuro en la subespecie C. p. psaltria (Oberholser, 1903), el jilguero de Arkansas, en tanto que es más claros en la subespecie C. p. hesperophilus, el jilguero dominico, común en el lejano oeste de Estados Unidos y el noroccidente de México. En una amplia zona de Estados Unidos y México pueden coexistir ambos fenotipos, pero al oriente del meridiano 106° W solamente se encuentran ejemplares con cabeza y lomo negros. La subespecie Carduelis psaltria colombianus (Lafresnaye, 1843) habita al sur del Istmo de Tehuantepec y la C. p. jouyi (Ridgway, 1898) de la península de Yucatán se distinguen por el amarillo más intenso y extendido de sus partes inferiores. La subespecie C. p. witti (P. R. Grant, 1964) de las Islas Marías y NayaritQuatro (2007) está siendo estudiada y parece distinguirse por un pico más largo y mayor. thumb|left|Female. Las hembras y ejemplares juveniles tienen las parte superiores de color gris oliváceo y las inferiores amarillentas, más pálidas en los ejemplares jóvenes; presentan apenas una estrecha franja blanca en las alas, pocas marcas blancas y muy poco o nada de blanco en la cola. Como otros jilgueros tiene un vuelo ondulado en el cual hace con frecuencia una llamada, un chig chig chig áspero.Sibley (2000) Otra llamada distintiva es un silbido muy agudo, extenso, subiendo a menudo a partir de un ''teeeyeee y bajando hasta un teeeyooo. Su canto es un trino o gorjeo prolongado, similar al del jilguero norteamericano,Peterson et al. (1990) a menudo incorporando las imitaciones de otras especies. Distribución y ecología Habita desde la costas del estado de Washington y el suroccidente de Estados Unidos, así como en México y Centroamérica hasta Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador y Perú. En invierno migra de los lugares fríos de Estados Unidos. Frecuentemente se presenta en grandes bandadas o en asociaciones menos numerosas. Su hábitat preferido son los árboles y arbusto con excepción de los del bosque denso o la selva y es frecuente encontrarlo cerca de las casas y dondequiera que haya cardos. Grupos de al menos seis pájaros se observan a menudo alimentándose, principalmente en los brotes de los árboles y con semillas de hierbas; se les ha visto dedicados a comer tierra y se cree que acostumbran la geofagia.Delgado-V. (2006) Anidan en verano en los lugares más fríos de su hábitat pero en el trópico pueden reproducirse y hacer su nido en cualquier parte del año, aunque raramente en septiembre y octubreCisneros-Heredia (2006). La hembra pone tres o cuatro huevos blancos azulados en un nido en forma de copa hecho de materiales vegetales finos tales como liquenes, raicillas, y tiras de corteza, puestas en un arbusto o en los niveles bajos o medios en un árbol. Mudan de plumaje aunque con diferentes patrones que coinciden con el tono más o menos obscuros de su capa. Aquí hay también una amplia intergradación zonal. Los pájaros del Pacífico mudan después de criar, aunque las hembras pierden también algunas plumas antes de criar. Los machos jóvenes pierden más plumas de vuelo que las hembras cuando pasan plumaje adulto. El oriente del meridiano 106° W, los pájaros mudan completamente antes de la crianza y después reemplazan una cantidad de plumas, en tanto que la muda postjuvenil no presenta diferencias entre sexos. Sin embargo, todo esto parece depender de los diferentes regímenes de lluvias. De acuerdo con la IUCN la especie no está amenazada, pero presenta declinaciones locales y por ejemplo ya es rara en el piedemonte de los Andes ecuatorianos. Notas Referencias * Database entry includes justification for why this species is of least concern * Cisneros-Heredia, Diego F. (2006): Notes on breeding, behaviour and distribution of some birds in Ecuador. Bulletin of the British Ornithologists' Club 126(2): 153-164. PDF fulltext * Delgado-V., Carlos A. (2006): [http://www.sao.org.co/publicaciones/boletinsao/04-Delgado.GeofagiaCarduelis.pdf "Observación de geofagia por el Jiguero Aliblanco Carduelis psaltria (Fringillidae))"]. Boletín de la Sociedad Antioqueña de Ornitología 16(2): 31-34. * Howell, Steven N.G. & Webb, Sophie (1995): A Guide to the Birds of Mexico and Northern Central America. Oxford University Press, Oxford & New York. ISBN 0-19-854012-4 * Peterson, Roger Tory; Peterson, Virginia Marie; National Audubon Society; National Wildlife Federation & Roger Tory Peterson Institute (1990): A field guide to western birds: a completely new guide to field marks of all species found in North America west of the 100th meridian and north of Mexico. Houghton Mifflin, Boston. ISBN 0-395-51424-X * Quatro, John (2007): Siskins of the World. Retrieved 2008-JAN-10. * Sibley, David Allen (2000): The Sibley Guide to Birds. Alfred A. Knopf, New York. ISBN 0-679-45122-6 * Willoughby, Ernest J. (2007): Geographic variation in color, measurements, and molt of the Lesser Goldfinch in North America does not support subspecific designation with Spanish abstract. Condor 109(2): 419–436. Digital Object Identifier DOI:10.1650/0010-5422(2007)109419:GVICMA2.0.CO;2 HTML abstract Enlaces externos * Lesser Goldfinch Information and Photos - South Dakota Birds and Birding * Lesser Goldfinch Species Account - Cornell Lab of Ornithology * [http://www.mbr-pwrc.usgs.gov/id/framlst/i5300id.html Lesser Goldfinch - Carduelis psaltria] - USGS Patuxent Bird Identification InfoCenter * Lesser Goldfinch videos Internet Bird Collection Categoría:Aves de Costa Rica